


如何饲养小猫咪

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Pet, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 照顾小猫咪的乐趣。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 1





	如何饲养小猫咪

**Author's Note:**

> 选日本语是抗议，我知道不是日语

Loki坐在Grandmaster的腿上，被他搂着。  
“Honey，来，张嘴。”Grandmaster在喂他吃一种浆果，很小的、红色的浆果。Loki顺从地张开嘴，Grandmaster把浆果放了进去，手指并没有马上抽走，而是一直放在那里。Loki当然不敢咬，只得保持微微张嘴的姿势。  
他忐忑极了，不知道Grandmaster在玩什么游戏。  
“小可爱，看看你，口水都流下来了。没有我，你要怎么办呢？”  
啊，他又在玩“照顾”游戏。  
Grandmaster用纸细心地擦拭Loki的嘴角。Loki不得不承认，Grandmaster确实很温柔，除了是他本人制造出口水这点。  
“你还想吃吗，甜心？”  
“Master，我已经吃饱了。”Loki被迫坐在他怀里，被他喂了一上午了。  
“吃饱了？可是，我的小甜饼，你这么瘦，是不是应该多吃一点呢？”  
……他应该继续被喂吗？  
“没关系，没关系，不要伤心。主人会替你解决一切问题的，主人会为你做出一切决定的。”Grandmaster再次把一颗浆果放入Loki嘴里，而Loki只是顺从地舔舐着他的手指。


End file.
